evan_brownfandomcom-20200214-history
Arsomnes
This is the stupid fucker's YouTube account. It's where he posts all of the stupid shit that goes on in his daily life. Basically all the shit he talks to the rest of us about. It can be anything from video game footage to some stupid fucking drawing he shat out in about five minutes. It's also important to note that before "Muh SoundCloud", this was where Evan posted all of his little fucking keyboard jigs in the nebulous hope that some faggot would enjoy them. Shell vs the Z Fingers So the story behind this stupid fucking thing is that one night I was playing Kingdom Hearts 2 FM (I was on that really hard level with the fucking pirates that you have to hit when they go into the moonlight or else it doesn't work. I was playing on critical difficulty too so this shit was hard.) and for some reason we started talking about Dragon Ball Z. I started to summarize it in the ultra niggerized version, and this faggot was animating everything I said (but I didn't know that). He kept me awake till like five in the morning saying he was "almost done" every two minutes but he took fucking forever. Anyway, the final product of this shit was some like 30 second video that really can't be thought of as anything but an absolutely fucking disgusting shit-smeared stain on not just Dragon Ball Z, but pretty much every animated creation ever made. Muh Dark Souls He also posts pretty much everything he's ever done in Dark Souls to here. It's all his random encounters with the stupid shit in that soul-devouring video game. He has videos of him fighting the Bell Gargoyles, using the Zweihander, running up those fucking evil buttresses in Anor Londo, and him fighting the Purse User. It's like all he fucking talked about for a while too. "So I was playin Dark Souls..." like yeah Evan we fucking know Also, he knows like everything about that game. I mean, I don't know jack shit, but that's probably because I play it in Spanish but whatever. At least he's better than our friend Scooter (see: Poge) who just fucking spams those tiny-ass souls arrows. Like literally it's like all he fucking does. And ohgod don't even get me started on Clark. That fucker got the Drake Sword AND the Master Key from minute fucking one. And he still sucks. "Guys, I don't wanna just intentionally make the game harder on myself." he'd say as his asscheeks clenched in anticipation before we shat down his throat for five minutes about why he was such a faggot. Other Shit He also has some random shit from Rainbow Six and Cube World but who the fuck cares like why are you even still reading this. Why are you even here, for that matter. Like, how did you even find this website? It's a fucking wiki for some stupid-ass friend that I go to school with. Seriously, piss off. Fuckin' weirdo.